marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier
The Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier is a system designed by S.H.I.E.L.D. to confine or protect objects and prisoners. History Grant Ward was jailed inside one of the vaults of the Playground by Phil Coulson, where he has been kept in order to obtain HYDRA intel. Coulson ordered Skye to interrogate Ward about Carl Creel when Creel was identified as a HYDRA operative recruited by John Garrett. Before descending to the vault, Billy Koenig taught Skye how to operate the Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier, specifically how to turn it into a soundproof barrier and an opaque screen. During the interrogation, Skye used it to silence Ward as he kept trying to discuss topics that were not included as part of her interrogation, and Skye turned the barrier opaque moments before Ward could reveal to her that he knew things about her father.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Leo Fitz also used the barrier as an air filter to reduce the oxygen inside the cell, so that Ward could experience the same hypoxia effects he suffered when Ward ejected Fitz and Jemma Simmons from the Bus inside a Medical Pod. As Ward revealed Fitz critical information regarding Donnie Gill's brainwashing in order to save Skye, Fitz allowed Ward's survival.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Phil Coulson activated the Barrier when he wanted to stop the conversation Skye and Grant Ward were having, as Skye already had the needed information and she was becoming emotional over what Ward was saying about her father. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House The Laser Barrier was used to keep Skye inside Vault D when Phil Coulson contained her after his session with the Theta Brain-Wave Frequency Machine, remembering his time as head agent of Project T.A.H.I.T.I. Melinda May told her to lock up Coulson because he was acting erratically. He pushed her inside, activated the Barrier, and turned it soundproof as he went to confront Hank Thompson about the symbols that he and the former patients of the project were writing even though their memories were changed by the Memory Overwriting Machine.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall As Sunil Bakshi activated the cyanide pill in his cheek to commit suicide during his interrogation with Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter had to deactivate the Laser Barrier to get to him and allow Jemma Simmons to save him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury Skye and Melinda May went into Vault D so that May could help Skye to calm down and regain control over her earthquake generating power. May activated the Barrier to stop the pursuit of Sif who wanted to kill Skye upon discovering that she was an Inhuman. Sif used her sword to cut through the Barrier to get to the agents.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''Shadows'' ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' ***''A Hen in the Wolf House'' ***''A Fractured House'' ***''The Writing on the Wall'' ***''The Things We Bury'' ***''Who You Really Are'' ***''S.O.S. Part One'' Gallery Laser_Barrier_1.png Laser_Barrier_2.png|The Barrier in its opaque mode Laserward.jpg|A view at the laser barrier Tabletoxygen .jpg|The tablet used to control the barrier Soundproof.jpg|Soundproof Skyelaserwall.jpg|The effects of touching the barrier Barrierlaser.jpg|Another view of the barrier References Category:Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment